


Pretenders: 10 Years Later

by punkymonkeyscience



Series: Pretenders Series [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Divorce, Engagement, F/F, M/M, School Reunion, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkymonkeyscience/pseuds/punkymonkeyscience
Summary: After rarely seeing each other for years, the old gang reunites for the reunion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A REWRITTEN CHAPTER.

Sarah laid back on her bed and smiled. Instead of waking up at the ass crack of dawn to go to work or arriving home as Kira left, she got to sleep in. She was upset that she'd gotten laid off, but at least now she could go visit S, Felix, and everybody that hadn't made it out of the city. She looked over at the alarm clock and noticed it was only 9:45, meaning that Rachel might not have actually left for work yet. She got out of bed and walked through the apartment her girlfriend had bought for them. Kira was gone, her backpack and coat gone from the house. Rachel appeared to be gone too, but her work laptop was sitting on the couch. Sarah double checked the apartment before putting on a beanie she'd stolen from Beth and a hoodie that Tony had bought her as a Christmas gift before leaving to run Rachel's laptop to her. She'd walked to the building, knocking twice on Rachel's door before barging in, glad that her class was just working on some worksheet. 

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked and Sarah handed her the laptop. "Thanks honey." 

"Don't call me that, sounds like we're married." Sarah said before kissing her. Despite Rachel's dislike towards public displays of affection, Sarah liked to show it as much as possible. If she visited her in school, they were shorter and sweet, not verging into making out and getting super handsy like at their shopping trips. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Rachel said and Sarah went over to her swivel chair. "I have a class to teach."

"They're doing something and I love you." Sarah said and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'm bored out of my mind and I'll be out of your hair in time to pick up Kira for once."

"Fine." Rachel said and Sarah beamed at her. "Tomorrow we will start on the notes for the next few chapters. Pass up your quizzes and I will collect them." 

Sarah bugged Rachel for most of her morning classes. She ended up in Rachel's office napping during her last class before lunch. Rachel had ordered in from a Chinese place on campus that served both traditional Chinese food and the American versions of it. Sarah was still groggy, so she was fairly quiet, allowing Rachel to grade the quizzes from her first class. Sarah could have been one of the students in the remarkable Pr. Duncan's class. Sarah had noticed three types of students in her class, the ones that thought she was a stuck up bitch, but really just didn't understand the assignments, the ones who worshiped her and did the assignments as perfectly as they could with her odd curriculum,  and the ones that were too busy admiring her beauty to actually get anything done. Sarah would be a mixture of the first and second, especially since she legitimately knows how high maintenance her girlfriend can be at times. 

"I need you for an event." Rachel said and Sarah groaned. The faculty events here tended to be boring as hell, mainly just professors talking about their star pupils and who will get tenure and who's definitely leaving. "It's not one for here, it's our high school reunion." 

"Yeah no, especially since I'm not a high school graduate." Sarah said and Rachel leaned in and pecked her lips. "Oh so now you're gonna kiss me."

"Yes, especially since I need something from you." Rachel said and Sarah rolled her eyes. Rachel began to attack her neck with kisses, occasionally stopping her regular attack to leave a hickey or two. 

"Stop, but if I agree to go, we aren't under any circumstances visiting your mother." Sarah said, remembering the tragic Thanksgiving three years ago.

"Oh, there's no way as long as she's favoring Ira over me." Rachel said and Sarah rolled her eyes. Ira was a nice enough guy when he wasn't kissing Susan Duncan's ass. Rachel, however, hated him with a passion, especially since her mother appeared to favor him more than her. "I've got an apartment there and there's a room for Kira in case she doesn't want to stay with S the entire time."

"She will, especially if Felix is technically sleeping there again." Sarah said, knowing that Tony and Felix had epic on again/off again phases. Sarah went home with Rachel and took a nap while Rachel watched her boring news programs until they had to pick up Kira. Sarah drove Rachel's car up, since they were going straight to Toronto afterwards. Rachel somehow managed to get bags packed and loaded without Sarah even noticing that anything was not there. "Hey monkey." 

"Are we going to grandma's?" Kira asked and Sarah nodded. The drive was a little more than 3 hours, Kira opting to sleep, Rachel catching up on grading, and Sarah just sort of jamming out to The Clash. 

"If London Calling plays one more time I'm going to punch you." Rachel said and Sarah nodded, skipping over three versions of London Calling. By the time they'd actually gotten to S's, it was nearly dark and there were a couple of cars parked in the driveway. 

"We're here monkey." Sarah said, nudging Kira. Kira took her backpack inside and knocked on the door, waiting in anticpation for her grandma to open the door and let her in. It'd been over six months since their last visit, which Sarah had gotten a phone call every week about how that was absolute bullshit and unfair to isolate Kira from everybody else. 

"She's excited." Rachel said and Sarah nodded. They left their bags in the car, Sarah wanting to see this "amazing" apartment that Rachel had bought over here. Technically she hadn't bought it, it was Duncan property left to her by her father. 

"I noticed." Sarah said and Rachel smiled at her. 

* * *

Cosima leaned against a streetlamp and pulled out a joint. S had insisted that if she smoke when she's over, she smokes away from the house. Especially if there are children around and with Helena unable to find a place to live, she's stuck smoking two blocks away from the house. Felix and Tony would occasionally come out, but Felix got upset when Tony opted for overtime instead of going to an art gallery with Felix. S had invited everybody over to dinner since it was probably the first time they would all be back in town after Alison's wedding. 

"Care to share?" Tony asked and Cosima nodded. "Felix has me stressed out." 

"Apologize, I don't know what to tell you." Cosima said and Tony took a puff and passed it back. "Why'd you take the overtime?"

"To buy this." Tony pulled out a ring, which caused Cosima to choke on some smoke. "I know, it's stupid, especially if he's pissed at me, but I want this." 

"I know you do." Cosima said and Tony put the ring back. "You guys are perfect for each other. Do you have a place picked out yet?"

"Yeah, it's a small house not too far from here. I just have to renovate it and we'll have a place to live." Tony said and Cosima smiled. "Even if he doesn't say yes to any of it, I'm living in that house." 

"Is it smoke free?" Cosima asked and Tony nodded. 

"I'm an occasional guy, mainly only when I'm here." Tony said and Cosima nodded. "Trying to quit, really give myself the best chance at a long life."

"Dinner's ready." Sarah said, jogging over to them. "How dare you not share that shit." 

"Where are my manners?" Cosima asked and Sara took a puff while it was still in Cosima's hands. Cosima stomped it out and then hugged Sarah tightly. "How's life been?"

"Got laid off, can't really find a job. Rachel's pushing for me to finish high school and apply at the college she teaches at. How are you and the French fry?" Sarah asked and Cosima smiled brightly. "What happened that you aren't telling?"

"We got married." Cosima said and Sarah hugged her. "It was literally a drive to the courthouse and then to a jewelry store." 

"That's amazing." Sarah said and Tony congratulated them. The walk back to the house was mainly Sarah and Tony probing Cosima for questions about how married life is treating them.

"Finally made it back." S said when the group of them walked in. "Everybody else is pretty much done eating."

"We were talking." Sarah said and S nodded. "Only a little bit of that good old green stuff." 

"I'm going to break up with you if you say that again." Rachel said and Sarah laughed. "I'm serious Sarah." 

"Nah, you love Kira too much to do that to me." Sarah said and Rachel rolled her eyes, accepting Sarah's kiss. "Hey, I love you."

"Yeah, I know." Rachel said and Sarah faked offense. "So, Donnie you're regional manager?"

"Yes, I'm put in charge of managing the projects in this general area." Donnie said and Rachel nodded. "Although that's nothing compared to Mr. Union Representative." 

"It's not official." Tony said and M.K. hit his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"You didn't tell me." MK said and Tony shrugged. "I tell you everything." 

"No, you did not tell me about that." Tony said pointing to Krystal's stomach. "You didn't tell me that you moved back here, oh, and you didn't tell me that you're filthy rich." 

"I was planning on having the baby before we told anybody we were back here." Krystal said and Kira squirmed in her seat. Everybody fell into a bit of a squabble about not telling anybody anything while the children ran off to play. 

* * *

"Beth, I think we're late." Paul said and Beth nodded. "Why didn't you get off work earlier for this?"

"Art needed my help and I'm a good friend." Beth said and Paul was about to talk again when Beth opened the door. "I have arrived." 

"Beth!" Oscar yelled, running towards her. He hugged her tightly and Beth hugged him back. 

"Hey dude." Beth said, moving to hug Alison. "Can I?"

"Of course." Alison said and Beth hugged her tightly, managing to pick her up. "Why are you late?"

"Art needed some help." Beth said and Alison nodded. "S, I'm sorry I'm late." 

"It's fine." S said and Beth hugged her too. "Paul, surprised to see you here."

"Somebody has to drive her." Paul said and Beth glared at him. It was no secret that Beth and Paul were constantly fighting. S had been rooting for them to break it off, not letting up on any of the stuff Paul did to her children in high school. "Beth, do you think you'll be okay if I go. There are morning drills." 

"Leave, I'll be fine." Beth said and Paul left. "Sarah, you smell like weed." 

"You smell like bacon." Sarah said and Beth laughed. 

"I had a bacon cheeseburger before driving over." Beth said and Sarah rolled her eyes. Everybody caught up a bit, Donnie agreeing to let the kids have a sleepover while Alison stayed the night here. 

"Movie?" Tony asked and Sarah nodded. They found some stoner comedy film on Netflix and decided on watching that. Tony and Felix were curled up in the recliner, thankful for Tony's relatively small size. Alison and Beth were sprawled out on the love seat, Alison practically laying on top of Beth. Sarah and Rachel were cuddling on the sofa next to Delphine and Cosima. MK and Krystal were laying on a blanket, MK rubbing Krystal's back. Helena had opted for laying on the floor towards the back corner with the twins. 

"Even as one of them is married, they're still like a fucking married couple." Felix said and Beth threw a pillow at him. "I'll bet you $50 that Alison's into handcuffs and Beth has a pair with Alison's name on them." 

"Felix, shut the fuck up." Beth said and Felix put his hands up like he was innocent. 

"I love you." MK whispered against Krystal's neck. 

"I love you too." Krystal said turning to kiss her. By the end of the second movie they picked, Helena had put the babies in their crib and was laying in her bed, while everybody else was asleep in the living room. 

"Krys." MK said, nudging her girlfriend. "Krystal, wake up." 

"What?" Krystal asked, still a fuzzy. There was a couple of seconds of silence before she screamed. "Holy shit I think I'm having a baby! Veera help me, do something." 

"I don't know what to do." MK said and Krystal grabbed onto her arm. "Can somebody call a hospital please?" 

"Guys shut up." Felix said and Krystal began screaming about having a baby about to come out of her. Tony drove Krystal and MK to the hospital before driving back to pick everybody else up.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

MK paced around the waiting room while they prepared Krystal for birth. She was told to get her nervousness out and then come back into the room and help her. Tony was currently in there with her, going to all of the birthing classes that MK couldn't make it to. People appeared to be much more supportive of Tony being there rather than MK, which had upset Tony upon finding out. Which had ended his days as MK's substitute after a long winded rant about how MK would be a much better father than he would and could teach the kid much more valuable things than Tony ever could.

"She wants you." Tony said, patting MK on the back. MK went in there, flexing her hands as she walked to try and calm herself. Tony plopped down on the chair in between Felix and Sarah. "Tired?"

"Yeah, but I can't miss this." Sarah said and Tony understood. MK had been there for every important thing in Kira's life since they became friends and Sarah would be damned if she wasn't going to try to be like that for MK's children. 

"I get that, MK's probably the most important person in my life." Tony said and Felix scoffed. "Babe, MK's been there for me when nobody else was. The official ranking goes MK, Kira, Sarah, Cosima, Krystal, and then you." 

"That's rude." Felix said, crossing his arms. "Probably justified, but rude nonetheless. None of them have done the stuff for you I have."

"Hey, I got your call." Art said and Beth jumped up from her seat beside Alison to hug him. "Is she all good?"

"I think so, MK's in there right now, hopefully not freaking out. Felix has a hurt ego, but that's pretty normal at this point." Beth said catching Art up. "You didn't have to come all the way up here at 2 in the morning Art." 

"Nah, I do, you're my friends, but I promised Donnie I'd help him keep an eye on the kids. Also, I've got Helena and the twins in the car." Art said, hugging Beth. "We'll probably be here later in the morning." 

"Okay, bye." Beth said and Art left. "I'm going to take a walk, get the blood flowing again." 

"I'll walk with you, I've been still too long." Sarah said, pecking Rachel on the cheek. Beth was already out the door by the time Sarah was ready. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Sarah realized something. "So, is it Alison or Art?"

"What do you mean?" Beth asked, crossing the street. 

"Who are you fucking? Who do you want to be fucking?" Sarah asked and Beth didn't answer, instead speeding up a bit. "You may be able to outrun me Childs, but you'll have to come back and see the baby sometime." 

"I'm not fucking anybody." Beth said and Sarah put an arm around her. 

"How long have you been having relationship troubles with Paul?" Sarah asked and Beth shrugged. "You know and you're withholding information Officer Childs, that's quite mean." 

"It's Detective actually." Beth said and Sarah eyed her again. "You want your answers, here they fucking are. I was fucking Art for a while, but we stopped so he can focus on his little girl. I want to be fucking Alison, but I can't hurt Donnie like that and apparently she's not as gay as we all thought in high school. I haven't felt the touch of another person in over six months in the way that counts. Paul and I have been having troubles since he made me go to the doctor to figure out why I wasn't getting pregnant a couple months after graduation and we learned I can't have kids." 

"Shit, I'm sorry." Sarah said and Beth shrugged it off. "Why don't you try seeing other people?"

"I doubt anybody wants an ex junkie homicide detective." Beth said and Sarah shrugged. "Besides I work too much to really have time to date." 

"Bullshit." Sarah said and Beth gave her a look. "I'll take you out to a bar so you can meet somebody." 

"Whatever, I'm going to get a drink." Beth said and Sarah followed her into the 24 hour liquor store. She bought a bottle of beer and sat outside drinking it. 

"I wonder if there was something in the water that's preventing you from getting pregnant." Sarah suggested and Beth shrugged. A part of her didn't care whether it was or not, just that it had slowly but surely torn her relationship apart. However, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. 

"I'm going back inside." Beth said, standing up, chugging her beer, and throwing away the bottle. "Buy your girlfriend some fucking flowers and maybe an engagement ring." 

"Go in there and tell Alison how you feel." Sarah said and Beth shook her head. "I'll propose to Rachel when you tell Ali how you feel." 

"I'll tell Ali if you propose to Rachel." Beth said and Sarah shrugged. "Whichever comes first." 

"Alright then, whichever comes first." Sarah said walking around to find a 24 hour flower shop. She ended up waiting outside of a flower shop for three hours because it opened at 6 AM. She bought Rachel her favorite flowers and ran back to the hospital, even grabbing a box of cookies from a gas station on the way. 

"There you are." Rachel said when Sarah walked in with flowers and cookies. "You disappear for three hours to get cookies and flowers." 

"For you." Sarah said and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Don't you dare say I'm unromantic again." 

"That's not romantic, it's weird honey." Rachel said and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that, it makes us sound like we're Beth and Alison." Sarah said teasingly and Beth kicked her shin. "Ouch, grumpy cop." 

"I'm very tired Sarah." Beth said and Sarah shrugged. They stayed there for a few more hours before MK came out looking like she'd been dragged through hell. "What's going on?"

"It'll be a few more hours before anything happens." MK said slumping into a chair. "Krystal told me to go get something to eat. Do you guys want to come with me? Art and Donnie texted me saying they're coming with Helena and the twins." 

"Diner or cafeteria?" Tony asked and MK shrugged. After a couple minutes of debate, MK texted Art directions to the diner across the street from the hospital and they made their way there. "You're gonna be a mom." 

"Yeah, it's crazy." MK said and Tony put an arm around her shoulder. Felix was walking a few feet in front of them, talking with Alison about something while Beth literally ran ahead to try and find tables for them. "You should talk to him." 

"He's being dramatic." Tony said and MK gave him a look. "More than normally I mean. Besides, this is an important time in your life where you need me." 

"I don't necessarily need you here, not like he does." MK said and Tony sighed before jogging to catch up with Felix and Alison. 

"Hey babe." Tony said reaching for Felix's hand. Felix moved it away and Tony huffed. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." Felix said and Tony rolled his eyes. "Now if you don't mind running along, I have to talk to Alison about the community theater program." 

"Yeah, okay." Tony said before turning on his heels and walking back with MK. "He doesn't want to talk and I'm going to respect that." 

"You'd better make up before my child is born." MK said and Tony nodded. "Sit with him when we get to the restaurant. I'll get Beth to sit with Alison away from the two of you and Donnie to sit with Art by you guys." 

"You're a good friend." Tony said and MK nodded. "Thanks." 

"I'm just trying to solve my problems in a less abrasive way than Krystal." MK said as Tony opened the door. MK managed to get Beth and Alison at a table with Rachel and herself, Cosima and Delphine agreed to sit at the large table with Art and Donnie with the children, Felix and Tony got a table together, leaving Sarah and Helena to get a booth. 

"I love you." Tony said and Felix nodded. "Why are you being like this? Is it because I said that MK was more important to me than you?" 

"The genius finally fucking solves it." Felix said and Tony cleared his throat. "I mean, I'm your boyfriend, we're serious, I just thought I'd earned that spot." 

"As of right now, you're just my boyfriend. Besides without MK, I probably wouldn't be here with you right now. Without her, we wouldn't have gotten to see where we end up." Tony said and Felix sighed, knowing Tony was right. "I love you, really I do, but I owe MK and Sarah and Cosima everything." 

"Yeah, I know." Felix said and Tony kissed his cheek. 

"Okay, no, let go of my hair." Donnie said as small, chubby hands grabbed handfuls of his hair. "Donnie let go." 

"Hair." Tiny Donnie said and older Donnie nodded. Everybody sat at their tables. Cosima being less weary of the twins now that they aren't nearly as breakable as before. 

"Meathead." Sarah said and Helena glared at her from across the booth. "How's Gracie?"

"At school." Helena said and Sarah smiled. "She is getting job at hospital soon." 

"Hopefully I can get a job soon." Sarah said and Helena nodded. "How have the twins been treating you?"

"It is an interesting time." Helena said and Sarah smiled. "Yesterday Art tried to eat wrapper to Donnie's candy." 

"That sounds like a challenge." Sarah said and Helena gave her a look. "Why didn't you call me when you got pregnant. How'd that even happen anyways?"

"Gracie put out an ad and a nice man named Jessie called. He was the healthiest and least sketchy of the people." Helena said and Sarah smiled. "He occasionally calls to check up on babies. Gracie says that he can see them, but he is often working driving." 

"Jessie's a trucker." Sarah said and Helena nodded. "Well, that's impressive." 

"How is Kira?" Helena asked and Sarah started talking about how she was doing in school and her classes. "She is smart like Rachel, just a bit more pleasant." 

"Shit." MK said scrambling to leave. Tony covered her bill as she ran back to the hospital with word that Krystal might be having the child. 

* * *

After two more hours of Krystal braving through labor, Krystal was staring down at a tiny baby in her arms. MK was half asleep in the recliner, everything seeming to slow down when she went into birth. When it was all over, MK sat down on the chair and fell asleep almost immediately. A nurse took the baby when Krystal was done feeding and took it to sleep. Krystal dozed off too, waking up a couple hours later to MK sitting in a chair next to her bed with a piece of paper. 

"We have to name the baby." MK said and Krystal yawned. 

"I don't know." Krystal said and MK wished they'd thought about names earlier. "What does the baby seem like to you?"

"I don't know, I like Natalia." MK said and Krystal looked at the baby's face. 

"It's cute, write that down." Krystal said and MK wrote Natalia down as the first name. "What about Elizabeth for the middle name?"

"Beth's going to break down in tears when she hears that." MK said as she wrote it down. 

"Yeah, but it'll be sweet and Alison will fall in love with her again." Krystal said and MK wrote down their last names. "Natalia Elizabeth Goderitch-Suominen." 

"That's a mouthful." Tony said leaning against the doorframe. "They said you were taking visitors." 

"Yeah." Krystal said and Tony looked down at the baby. "She's adorable." 

"You're going to be getting all of the attention for a very long time." Tony said and the baby smiled. "I'll be back to take you home later, text me." 

"I will." MK said reaching for her daughter. MK felt a new wave of nerves wash over her as the baby was put into her arms, but at the same time, a fierce need to protect the child in her arms no matter the cost.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Rachel, this place is huge." Sarah said and Rachel shrugged. "Also, I don't like being lied to. We could've waited another four months and still had time before the reunion. Why'd you make me come down here so early?"

"Because I was hoping that you'd stay with me." Rachel said and Sarah looked up at her from their bed. "I got a job offer here and took it. I start in a couple of weeks, I wanted to ask if you'd be willing to move down here with me."

"Yeah, I'd like to." Sarah said and Rachel smiled. "I'll start applying to places here."

"Don't worry about working Sarah. I'm well equipped and I don't want my wife to worry about that." Rachel said and Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"What?" Sarah asked before putting two and two together. "Oh, wait a minute, Rachel did you just propose?"

"Not formally, but I do want to marry you soon. I love you and don't think we should wait all that much longer." Rachel said and Sarah smiled. Rachel grabbed a little black box and opened it, revealing a large diamond ring next to a black band. "I didn't know which you'd want in the store, so I bought both. I guess I can wear the other one."

"I love it." Sarah said, picking the simpler ring. "Thank you."

"I love you." Rachel said as Sarah slid the ring onto her finger. "Did you know that the walls are really thick in this apartment?"

"Oh really?" Sarah asked and Rachel gave her a look. It was the look at never failed to set Sarah's body ablaze. It was the look that was always followed by a playful tone of voice that was very much not Rachel Duncan-like.

"Well, I'm not for sure, but I'm willing to test my theory." Rachel said and Sarah pounced on her, sealing their lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

Alison looked over the divorce papers Donnie had handed to her and tried to figure out how she felt. She loved Donnie, she truly did, but there wasn't any attraction there. It was getting to the point where Oscar and Gemma would ask if they still loved each other. Alison wanted to experience the rest of her 20s, but at the same time, was afraid that she was getting a late start. However, she was sure that at the rate Paul and Beth were going, she'd have at least one option for a relationship. 

"Just sign it, I don't like seeing you like this Ali." Donnie said and Alison signed the paper. "We can tell the kids later, when everything's for sure. You can have the bedroom."

"Thank you." Alison said and Donnie hugged her. They sat at the dinner table together, a beer in Donnie's hand and a glass of wine in Alison's. They sat there in a comfortable silence until there was a knock on the door. Donnie had went to get it, conversing with whoever it was for a minute before going to bed and sending their guest Alison's way.  "Donnie who was it?"

"Me." Beth said taking a seat next to Alison. "Paul wants a break and from the sound of it, I'll be looking for a new apartment soon. Do you think I could stay here for a week or two when that happens?"

"Yeah, you'll have to take the bedroom though. Donnie's in the guest room until one of us finds another place to live." Alison said and Beth raised an eyebrow curiously. "We're getting a divorce."

"Ali, I'm sorry." Beth said hugging her friend. "I can go, unless you don't want to be alone." 

"I wouldn't mind being alone, but I like the thought of having you here better." Alison said and Beth let out a relieved sigh. "Do you think there's a chance we could ever get back together?"

"I don't know. I'd definitely like to see how we'd work out now. I think we weren't ready in high school, but now we're matured and can make smart decisions." Beth said and Alison nodded. "I had a chance to get my stupid out in college."

"I don't really remember how to be single anymore." Alison said and Beth nodded. "I've been with Donnie practically forever."

"I get that." Beth said and Alison looked at her, tears brimming her eyes. "It's okay, I'll be here for as long as you want me to be."

"Don't feel obligated." Alison said and Beth gathered all of her courage and kissed Alison firmly. "I'm tired."

"Let's go to bed. I think we've both had long days." Beth said, walking hand in hand with Alison to her bedroom.

* * *

MK sat with the child in her lap as she played video games. Krystal had just gotten finished feeding and burping the baby, yet Natalia screamed and cried until she was in MK's arms. Krystal was asleep on the couch and the baby was quickly following in her mother's footsteps. When Natalia was for sure asleep, MK took her to the crib near their bed and then half carried-half dragged Krystal to bed. She jumped a bit when Krystal grabbed her sweatpants as she moved back on the bed.

"Go to sleep babe." Krystal said and MK quickly left to turn off her game and then returned. MK laid with Krystal, falling asleep quickly in her girlfriend's arms. MK knew for a fact that she was whipped, but she also knew that she wasn't as whipped as the guy that gave her the most shit for it. MK didn't mind that Tony gave her shit all the time, especially since Tony hold his own better than MK when he wanted to. "MK, you're thinking too loudly." 

"I didn't realize I was talking, I'm sorry." MK said, moving to go to the guest room. Krystal tightened her grip and pulled MK closer to her, kissing her neck softly. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Krystal said before flopping over with a huff. "Do you need to see a sleep specialist again?"

"No, I'm just not tired. I can't sleep because what if the baby needs me? You can't be tired all of the time, I didn't get to do a whole lot of work during the pregnancy, so I want to do it now." MK said and Krystal chuckled, shaking her head. "What?"

"You did more during the pregnancy than any sane person would babe." Krystal said chuckling. "I lugged it around and then pushed it out. You read articles and books about pregnancy and how to raise children, you devised diet plans for us depending on what the baby may or may not be allergic to, you bought us a house, are currently looking for a construction company to renovate it, have probably over a hundred thousand dollars of things to baby proof the house and our apartment as the baby grows up." 

"Krystal, I just want Nat to be safe." MK said and Krystal smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "I promise you that I will calm down, but I gotta make a couple of calls." 

"Okay, hurry back, I don't feel like sleeping alone tonight again." Krystal said and MK ran off with her cell phone. Krystal heard the door close and knew that MK was outside on the phone with somebody, most likely business since she took the phone she used to schedule things for her company. Krystal heard the baby stir and groaned, knowing that it was going to be a long night with her insomniac girls in the house. "Jesus Christ, all I wanted was a fucking night to sleep. I can't go to my reunion looking sleep deprived. I might just have to leave mommy with some bottles of milk and stay the night with Rachel in her giant apartment, although that'll probably be a bad idea since they're still the same old horny assholes they were in high school." 

The baby just looked at Krystal and smiled before being picked up. Krystal walked around their room a couple of times before remembering MK mentioning that the baby liked to be held in the chair at her gaming area. Krystal went into that room and smiled when a small light flickered on before sitting down and holding Natalia before she fell asleep. Just as she was putting the baby back into the crib, MK excitedly walked in, hopping into bed and immediately peppering Krystal's face with kisses before letting her sleep and taking a couple of the neglected sleeping pills she'd been prescribed.

* * *

"Who was that?" Felix asked, smiling as Tony slipped back into bed. There was nothing but a thin, slightly sticky from sweat sheet between the two of them. "Do you have a big business offer or something?"

"Kind of, MK wants me to help her renovate a house that she bought to move in to. She said she'll come by in the morning for breakfast to explain everything to me. She's already bought stuff for me to install into the house, I bet it's baby stuff." Tony said, putting an arm around Felix's shoulders. "I'm gonna accept, but I refuse to take a dime from either of them." 

"I don't, MK is filthy rich. She's like Rachel, only with a bit less money and not nearly as intimidating." Felix said and Tony made a face. "Yeah yeah, I haven't seen her with a controller. However I have met Rachel and seen her hungover, which was surprising because at the time I assumed her blood was just part vodka." 

"Don't be a dick, she was trying to deal with everything." Tony said and Felix put his hands up in surrender. "It's 2:35, I think we need to go to sleep." 

"Yeah, S wants everybody over for lunch tomorrow and I am planning on having a little bit extra for breakfast before you run off to go talk over construction with MK." Felix said and Tony smirked, kissing Felix softly. They fell asleep, Felix's body wrapping around Tony's with a death grip, not letting go until absolutely necessary. No matter what little squabbles they got into, at the end of the night, they'd get over it and lay down as if nothing had ever happened.

"A little less tight, you're crushing my ribs." Tony said and Felix relaxed his arms a bit, kissing Tony's temple before closing his eyes.

* * *

"Grandma, when will they be here?" Kira asked, looking at the window waiting for everybody to arrive at lunch.

"It's 10:30, we've got a couple of hours at the very least. I said from 12 to 1." S said and Kira nodded. "However, Felix, Sarah, Rachel, and Tony were supposed to be here almost an hour ago." 

"No breakfast for them I guess." Kira said as Helena started on her third plate. "Their loss, I liked the pancakes." 

"I know you like them." S said smiling at her granddaughter. The door swung open and Felix came in, looking both disgusted and annoyed as Rachel and Sarah came in looking lovey dovey. "Are you okay chicken?"

"Never again will I pick them up at her apartment." Felix said and Rachel smiled as Sarah's face began to redden at S's unwavering glare. "Down right nasty I tell you!" 

"Hey, it was celebratory." Rachel said and Sarah hid her hand from S and Felix. "Don't get all shy now, less than 20 minutes ago you were bluffing to Felix our activities for Sunday night." 

"Bluffing?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow. "I do not bluff about that." 

"Yes you do, you've bluffed on 4 occasions about that and not once has it actually happened." Rachel said and Sarah blushed again. "Despite your best efforts, I think you're a little more bark than bite." 

"Shut up." Felix said and Kira giggled at them. "How's school been?"

"Good, I kind of like it." Kira said and Sarah sighed. "What's wrong? You only sigh like that when something is wrong."

"Monkey, we're moving back here." Sarah said and Kira smiled. "You're happy about moving again?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'll miss my friends, but I'll get to see Oscar and Gemma and the twins and MK can teach me all sorts of cool computer tricks." Kira said excitedly and Sarah sighed a sigh of relief. "Why are we moving down here?"

"Rachel got a new job down here and wanted me to move in with her. Which leads me to my next question... Are you okay with me marrying Rachel?" Sarah asked and Kira nodded. "Oh, S, I got engaged."

"That's lovely dear, I was wondering when one of you would propose." S said and Sarah smiled at Rachel. "Did you both buy rings to propose?"

"No, I bought two, I didn't really know which one Sarah would go with." Rachel said and Sarah looked at the simple black band on her finger. "I can't say I'm all that surprised she went with the black ring."

"Where's Tony at?" Kira asked and Felix shrugged. "He said he was gonna be here with you guys."

"I'm 90% certain he's watching the baby while Krystal sleeps. I swear the girl looked like a zombie the last time I saw her." Felix said and Sarah rolled her eyes. "Seriously though, she needs the sleep. Apparently she took after MK with the sleeping habits."

"Mom when can I see the baby?" Kira asked. Natalia was about a month and a half old now and nobody had really gotten to see the baby yet. Sarah and Felix had been over there a couple of times, Beth, Alison, Tony, and Cosima had spent pretty much two to four days a week over there, and Rachel, Helena, and Cosima had been over once. Sarah shrugged and pulled Rachel closer to her, kissing her shoulder. "Where are we gonna live?"

"Rachel's got an apartment here for us to live in, it's even bigger than the old one." Sarah said and Kira smiled. They migrated to the living room and kind of went to their own things while waiting for the others. "Rachel, when am I going to get my stuff from the old apartment?"

"We can keep some of it there since I'll be going back and forth between the college and this new building, but we can go down one day, pack up, and I'll get movers to move the boxes." Rachel said and Sarah smiled into a kiss. "When do you want your stuff?"

"Maybe sometime next week?" Sarah offered and Rachel nodded. "Kira, do you want to come up with us next Saturday and get your things?"

"Okay." Kira said and Rachel's phone buzzed. She went outside to answer it and came back in, a frown on her face. She sat back down on the loveseat, sprawling out in Sarah's arms.

"I'll tell you later." Rachel whispered to Sarah, who's arms tightened a bit around Rachel's body. Rachel yawned and Sarah smirked, running her fingers through Rachel's hair. They laid there like that for a while, Rachel almost falling asleep until Tony burst in with MK, Krystal, and Natalia. Sarah sat up, which disturbed Rachel who just groaned very loudly. Sarah sighed, scooped Rachel up into her arms and carried her into her old bedroom and tossed her onto the bed. "Stay with me."

"Just get some sleep babe, I'll be right back." Sarah said, pecking Rachel on the lips. She then went downstairs and was hugged tightly by MK. "Hey, sorry we haven't visited in a while." 

"It's okay, how's the job hunt been going?" MK asked and Sara shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Good news is I'll be living here and Rachel apparently doesn't want me to work." Sarah said and MK raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, she said something about not wanting her wife to work and then gave me a ring. She's wearing the big diamond one though, which is kind of good because I highly doubt that I could afford a nice ring for her without selling my soul. Anyways, how's the baby been treating you?"

"Nat and I have very similar sleeping schedules, so that's good for me, but Krystal hates it. Krystal wants to try and get the baby ready for bottles soon because she doubts that she can handle going into public and feeding the baby." MK said and Sarah nodded. The two of them walked into the living room to see Krystal curled up with the baby on the floor, both of them practically asleep. "Nope, if you're gonna sleep later, you can't sleep now."

"Harsh." Tony said as the baby began to whine. MK immediately sat down and let the baby play with her fingers. "Aren't you gonna move her?"

"No, but I'm going to hand you my baby, don't let her fall asleep, and I'm going to take a nap." MK said and Tony took the baby. MK laid down next to Krystal and as if on instinct, the blonde moved to pull MK into her arms. Krystal fell fast asleep, but jolted awake when the door opened, Beth, Cosima, Delphine, Alison, Gemma, and Oscar piling into the room. "You've got a weird gift."

"Veera, you can't talk about that in public!" Krystal snapped and MK raised an eyebrow in confusion before turning red and shaking her head. "N-not what I was thinking."

"Not what you were thinking." MK said and Krystal nodded slowly. "I meant falling asleep pretty much anywhere."

"Mika, remember when we moved in together and you couldn't figure out why I was always so tired all the time?" Krystal asked and MK nodded. "And then we figured out that it was because you insisted on playing video games in the bedroom super late. Well, it's like that except for I'm in a cold bed alone and there's almost always a fussy baby 15 feet away from me."

"Oh, well, like text me when Nat gets fussy and I'll take her into the game room with me." MK said and Krystal shook her head. "What's the alternative?"

"You start going to bed when I do and then let me go back to work and watch the baby since you work from home already." Krystal said and MK nodded. "You're seriously going to agree with it now?"

"Yeah, you obviously miss work and if we need to, I can stay with Nat at night, so you can actually get some rest." MK said and Krystal pulled her in for a kiss.

"There are children here, including your own." Beth teased and Krystal punched her shin. "Okay, that hurt."

"It was supposed to." Krystal said, taking her baby from Tony. "I get to go back to work, do you hear that? I'd tell you to behave for your mommy, but you're only a little shit around me."

"Language." Beth mocked and this time Krystal and Alison hit her. "I get Alison hitting me for that one, but why you Krystal?"

"You're being really annoying." Krystal said, handing the baby to Alison. The children had went out to the yard to play, Felix and Tony being sent out to watch them so the ladies could talk. "Mika, we've got an appointment on Wednesday, drive me?"

"Beth can you drive Krystal to the appointment, I've got a meeting Wednesday?" MK asked and Beth shook her head. "Shit."

"I'll drive myself." Krystal said and almost everybody in the room shook their heads. "I'm a capable human being who's had a license about a decade longer than MK."

"I can drive you." S said and Krystal smiled. Rachel came trudging down the stairs, rubbing her eyes before practically falling into Sarah's lap.

"You lied." Rachel said against Sarah's shoulder. "You never came upstairs again."

"I thought it was better to let you sleep." Sarah said and Rachel narrowed her eyes at her. "We're engaged now."

"Congratulations, who proposed?" Alison asked and Sarah pointed at Rachel. "I can't say that I expected your ring to be all shine and diamonds."

"It's diamond lined, the metal was specially made for long time wear." Rachel muttered and Sarah smiled. "You're gonna flip when you see our wedding rings Sarah, I mean flip."

"Are we going to ignore the fact that Rachel turns into a completely different person when she's tired?" Cosima asked and Sarah nodded. "Because like, it's freaking me out."

"Hey Cos, can you hold Nat for a minute or two?" Krystal asked and Cosima completely tensed up. Delphine kissed her shoulder to try and relax her, but ended up having to hold Natalia instead. Krystal ran up to the bathroom and the kids came back inside, hungry. S let them all get themselves food, all but Cosima and Delphine going. Delphine held the baby and was trying to get her to laugh while Cosima just marveled at how good her girlfriend was with children.

"I can take her if you're hungry." Alison said and Delphine shook her head. Cosima ran to get food and came back quickly, almost tripping over Sarah, who was on the floor arm wrestling Beth. "Beth, stop it and eat. You're acting like a child."

"Am not." Beth argued and Alison raised an eyebrow. She sighed and sat by Alison's legs as she ate. Alison and Beth ended up leaving earlier than everybody else, Felix decided on staying the night with Kira, Tony and MK left a bit early to go check out the house, and Cosima took Sarah to go smoke at the street corner.

"Sometimes I hate MK." Krystal said as Natalia made small whining sounds in her arms. "I mean, she's super good with the baby and can always get her to stop crying just by being in the room, but the second she leaves it's either waterfalls or on the verge of waterfalls for eternity."

"That reminds of me of the first time Sarah freaked out and yelled at Kira. For six months if Sarah was in the room, Kira would wail until she left." S said and Sarah frowned at the memory. There had been quite a few rough patches with Kira, a couple of them involving drugs, but that one could have been easily avoided. "It was horrible, I think it was harder on Sarah than Kira."

"Aw, poor baby." Rachel said and Sarah gave her a dirty look. "At the end of the night, who's really going to win whatever argument you're thinking of starting?"

"I could always stay the night here..." Sarah trailed off and Rachel just ignored her. "Kira, where are you staying tonight?"

"I want to stay with Uncle Felix here." Kira said and Sarah nodded. "Can I?"

"Yeah, whatever." Sarah said and Rachel's hands moved onto her stomach. S decided that was a good time to embarrass Sarah and Felix by telling childhood stories, so Sarah decided that was a good time for her to take Rachel back to the apartment.

"We always leave during those stories." Rachel said, never really getting to hear any of them.

"Because I don't want you to hear them." Sarah said, pushing Rachel up against the side of the car, hands roaming around her body. In all of the years they'd been together, Rachel noticed that Sarah almost always made out with her the same way they did in high school. Like she was unsure of what she was supposed to be doing to Rachel. Rachel didn't mind though, it was part of what made her love making out with Sarah, among other things.


End file.
